the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of Felis Catus
Legend of Felis Catus is the twenty-second episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot One day in the Population of Plush, the stuffed animals are getting the Daily News at the Stuffedgomery Newspaper Delivering System from Dexter. Not long after the stuffed animals head back into their limo as Tito reads that day's newspaper and finds something interesting that the stuffed animals may like. It is said on the newspaper that one of Stuffedgomery's most legendary heroes and the town founder named Felis Catus may still very well be alive as Octavius and Willard had found his body stuck in a block of ice the day before. Milo finds this very exciting as he and the rest of the stuffed animals thought that Felis was long gone as he supposedly died at age 68. However, Tito reads that the legend was stuck in a block of ice for 90 years, making him still be living at 158-years-old making a lot of the stuffed animals surprised, save for Bedtime Bear who finds it a bit interesting but says that he is 510-years-old and will be 511 a little later in the year, making him older than one of Stuffedgomery's famous legends. However Bedtime Bear thinks this is a perfect opportunity for the stuffed animals to go on an expedition and decide to investigate what's going on. The stuffed animals decide to first return to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to grab the S.S. Fabric and sail to find Felis' remains in the iceberg but Milo states that he and the rest of the stuffed animals have to be prepared and that he will bring some snacks on the way to finding him. They return to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to grab some snacks and bring the S.S. Fabric to the river. The stuffed animals come prepared with anything that can come in handy in finding remains of the most legendary heroes of Stuffedgomery. It takes a while but the stuffed animals are able to hit the river and look for Felis' remains, Milo decides to check underwater to uncover a secret that all of Stuffedgomery could never guess would happen, he brings dive goggles to be able to breath underwater and searches all around but to no avail as Felis' remains in the iceberg are nowhere to be seen. Milo gets out of the water and heads back onto the S.S. Fabric after the other stuffed animals use some heavy rope to bring him back on. Milo then decides to grab a snack to munch on and gets a bag of ranch-flavored nachos and states that he has plenty for the rest of the stuffed animals and soon they finish off their respective bags. Just as the stuffed animals are about to lounge on the S.S. Fabric, the front of the cruise hits something up ahead and they wonder what it could be. Milo believes that this is the moment that he and the other stuffed animals have been waiting for and puts on his dive goggles and trust falls back underwater. The brown bear then sees something strange once he lands and that something appears to be icy and frozen for a very long time. When he gets up ahead, the glacier reveals to have the body of a black cat inside which makes Milo gasp and is glad that the rumors are true and has to tell the stuffed animals immediately. As soon as Milo gets close enough to the S.S. Fabric, the other stuffed animals use the heavy rope to bring up Milo to the cruise ship once more. Milo is incredibly excited and tells the stuffed animals the good news about Felis being in the iceberg and the stuffed animals cheer. However, some stuffed animals ask what to do with Felis and the iceberg considering they just found him, Bedtime Bear says that maybe they should open up the iceberg and gets answers from Felis. Multiple stuffed animals think that this sounds like a good idea as they need to find out answers about why Felis was in ice for 90 years even though he was thought to be dead but can't figure out a way how to break him out. Luckily Bedtime Bear has bought an axe with him just for this specific occasion. He brings out the axe to break the iceberg and soon it breaks open and Felis grabs onto the S.S. Fabric and asks who these stuffed animals are. The stuffed animals introduce themselves and Felis introduces himself and the stuffed animals then state that they have questions to ask him for the 90 years he was trapped in ice. Felis remembers and states that he knows the whole story of how he was stuck in ice and begins to tell what happened. It all began 90 years before the stuffed animals freed Felis and Stuffedgomery was in a time of war as a sloth named Sergio was wreaking havoc all over the Population of Plush. All of the Stuffedgomery citizens looked to Felis in this time as he was a hero and he stood up to Sergio and tells him that Stuffedgomery will never be ruled by him and states that he will have to go through him if he wants to take over so badly. Seeing that this could be a good chance to kill a hero of Stuffedgomery, Sergio accepts the challenge and the two begin to fight. However, the battle got more dangerous overtime and both fighters got pretty injured in the battle but Felis wasn't giving up or running away, Felis states that he is one of Stuffedgomery's most legendary heroes and that he won't be a coward and nearly takes down Sergio but just when he is about to put the final blow on the sloth and end his tyrannical rule, Sergio pushes him away and a large gust of wind pushes Sergio and Felis back from each other. Nevertheless Felis was determined despite being on the verge of death and says that giving up is not an option and Stuffedgomery will be safe and that Sergio will not come out on top. Sergio tells him that it's too late and over for Felis and states that he will kill him and Stuffedgomery will be his and tries to finish the job off but Felis dodges it and kicks down Sergio and tackles him to knock him out. Sergio has not given up though and eventually reaches his feet and when Felis tries to kick him, Sergio dodges and Felis is pushed all the way back by the water and Felis tries to escape but Sergio knows that cats aren't fans of water and knocks Felis under the sea. Thinking that he had killed him, Sergio walks away believing that his work was done for then and reminds the citizens of Stuffedgomery that he will return and when he does, he will rule Stuffedgomery with an iron fist and nobody would be able to oppose him and he laughs maniacally as he exits the Population of Plush. Underwater however, Felis appears to be drowning to his death but is able to swim up and see light again and feels bad about what he did and is unhappy that he couldn't keep Stuffedgomery safe and is worried to show his face in the Population of Plush and Felis wishes that he could have been better but believes that he is the worst hero that Stuffedgomery has and not long after snow begins to fall and the water surrounding him turns into ice in which he is frozen in until 2018. To this day Felis believes that he is the most horrible hero Stuffedgomery has ever seen as he couldn't even defeat Sergio and is worried that the sneaky sloth is out there somewhere devising a plan to finally make Stuffedgomery his. He also says that the stuffed animals are better heroes than him as he was worried about showing up in Stuffedgomery after his loss to Sergio and calls himself a coward for doing so and is scared of what he's become. The stuffed animals tell him not to worry as his battle with Sergio was 90 years ago and those 90 years have past and tell him that it's good to show his face in Stuffedgomery, Felis thanks the stuffed animals for giving him advice but then decides he wants food and asks Milo if he has any meats packed up with him. Milo figured that the stuffed animals and even Felis would want dinner and that is why he packed up a rotisserie chicken for all to enjoy and soon the S.S. Fabric reaches the land in Stuffedgomery after they finish their dinner. They approach land in which multiple Stuffedgomery citizens are shocked to see Felis, who they all thought was dead. Renata is definitely happy to see Felis as she has always wanted to meet him but believed he was dead and thought that that was just a silly dream but sees that he is alive as ever and decides to interview him in front of something built to him called the Feline Monument. Felis cannot believe that all of Stuffedgomery actually built a monument dedicated to him and Renata asks him a few questions and Felis answers them all, afterwards Felis tells all of Stuffedgomery what has happened for the 90 years he was gone and says that he wasn't dead but actually trapped in ice and believes that he failed Stuffedgomery as a whole but unbelievably all of Stuffedgomery's current citizens are happy to see him and a lot of them state that it wasn't his fault but Felis believes that Sergio may be back some day seeking to rule Stuffedgomery and when that happens, he promises that he won't let them down. The cat also says with the help of the stuffed animals and the Stuffedgomery citizens that the Population of Plush will be a safer place to live in and is glad to see his town currently safe and thanks the stuffed animals for being the fighters of the town when he was trapped in ice. After his speech, the Stuffedgomery citizens cheer but the stuffed animals wonder what will become of Felis now that he is free to live a life out of the ice. Felis tells the stuffed animals that he will protect the city when the time is right but however in the mean time, he will search for crimes across other cities in California for a while. The stuffed animals are glad that Felis is back and so are the Stuffedgomery citizens, however the stuffed animals ask if what Felis says is really true and if he will return to Stuffedgomery eventually. Felis says that it is indeed true but has decided to defend the rest of California to clear out all of the crimes. After Felis answers the stuffed animals' question, they leave to head back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Felis begins his adventure across California by taking a car that was being given out for free and as he looks at the Population of Plush one last time for a while, he looks at his list of where to go first and protect and Stuffing City appears to be at the top of the list, Felis says that he knows where he's going first and drives out of Stuffedgomery with hopes that one of the town's most legendary heroes will return to protect it some time again. Characters *Dexter Dabbraccio *Felis Catus *Octavius *Willard *Sergio Sloth Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes